Aku Pasti Bahagia
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Kadang yang namanya bahagia itu tidak harus sekarang. Waktunya sudah diatur untuk masing-masing orang. (Very) short. SasuNaru. AU. Mind to review?


Waktu itu, senja terjadi saat aku berada dalam kereta listrik setelah mampir dari _Omote-sando_. Aku bersandar pada tembok salah satu bagiannya dan menoleh ke jendela yang membiaskan cahaya jingga milik surya yang nyaris kandas ditelan bumi. Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, aku memandangi pohon-pohon yang berjajar diantara gedung-gedung yang tak mau kalah tinggi.

Pikiran ku melalang buana.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau tidak tertarik untuk pergi?".

"Pergi kemana?" adalah aku yang balas bertanya, kebingungan mendapat pertanyaan diluar kebiasaan milik Naruto.

Laki-laki itu hanya balas tersenyum dan memberikan jawaban yang lagi-lagi di luar dugaan ku. "Kalau tidak mau ikut, ya sudah,". Ia malah mengurucutkan bibir dengan pose sok lucu—padahal memang imut, _sih_.

.

.

.

Mata ku masih memandang ke luar jendela, pemandangannya berubah menjadi gerombolan gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang sombong. Disela-selanya ada cahaya _orenji_ yang terlihat indah di mata ku.

Ada banyak orang di bawah sana, menikmati hangatnya senja di musim gugur. Di sana ada Naruto, bergandengan tangan dengan ku dibawah guyuran daun _maple_ yang jatuh dengan bebas. Tanpa malu-malu, tanpa rasa takut, tanpa kekhawatiran. Kami tersenyum dan bertukar tawa sambil berjalan dengan langkah paling riang.

"Dasar Naruto idiot," aku menggerutu dengan satuan desibel paling kecil. Alis ku mengerut ke tengah dan membuat lipatan disela dahi. Aku membuat mimik sejutek mungkin lalu buang muka ke kaca kereta. Bibir mengulum senyum agar tak membuka, hidung mendengus membuang napas kasar. Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memeluk tas yang menjadi satu-satunya barang bawaan ku hari itu.

Tanpa peduli sekitar aku membenamkan kepala ku di atas tas kain itu, menguburkan wajah agar tiada yang melihat kalau aku sedang kacau. Begitu berantakan sehingga tanpa diperintah air mata ku turun sendiri. Membasahi kedua belah pipi pucat ku yang mungkin kini memerah.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda?". Aku sedang di rumah sakit. Mendadak aku ditelpon kalau Naruto terlibat lakalantas. Aku masih pakai _gakuran_.

Ia menggeleng dengan rambut pirangnya yang terkibas-kibas. Matanya mengatup perlahan mengiringnya ke peristirahatan paling lama— yang paling abadi.

"Tidak, Sasuke,". Masih sempat-sempatnya ia mengulas senyum dihadapan ku. Sedikit aku merasakan kehangatan telapaknya sebelum kulit itu memucat dan beku.

" _Aku pergi dulu_ ,".

.

.

.

Aku kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Di jalanan itu tidak ada lagi yang berjalan di bawah pohon _maple_. Tidak Naruto, tidak pula aku.

Hei, aku tidak mungkin berjalan di sana sendirian, kan?

.

.

.

.

"Naruto?". Ia menoleh dan memajang wajah bahagia saat ku panggil, berlari kepada ku dengan kecepatan penuh, kemudian menubruk tubuh ku yang belum siap untuk menerima tekanan sehingga kami terjerembab ke belakang dengan mudah.

"Kau—sialan," aku mengumpat tidak tahu tempat. Kesal dengan ulah si pirang yang kelewatan. "Hehehe," hanya tawa Naruto yang aku dengar. Ia sibuk mendekap tubuh ku dari atas, ia memeluk leher ku seolah berhasil menangkap ikan yang besar.

Aku bisa merasakan halus rambutnya yang mengenai pipi ku. Hangat menyeruak begitu aku melemaskan bahu, membiarkan kedua lengan si pirang menggelantung disana. Ku balas dekap di pinggang, mengelus pelan punggungnya yang terbalut _gakuran_ hitam, sama seperti yang aku pakai.

 _Nyaman_.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. "Hm?". " _Okaeri_ ,". Aku terkikik. Balas mendengus sambil mengecup rambutnya.

" _Tadaima_ ,".

.

.

.

.

 **[BREAKING NEWS]** , TV ASAHI, pagi, hari ini.

.

Kemarin malam, telah terjadi kecelakaan kereta api dengan nomor seri 1984, _Ginza Line_ dengan jurusan _Shibuya – Asakusa_. Penyebab kecelakaan adalah adanya dugaan patah sambungan rel diantara Stasiun _Inaricho_ dan _Ueno_. Kereta terguling dan terseret sepanjang rel sejauh 200 meter dan menutupi nyaris semua lajur yang menyebabkan perjalanan kereta lain terhambat. Tim SAR sedang bekerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian untuk mencari korban yang terjebak dalam kereta. Belum dapat dipastikan apakah ada yang berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut. Atas kejadian ini, Humas _Tokyo Metro Railway_ menyampaikan rasa maaf dan duka yang sebesar-besarnya pada para keluarga korban.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengajak pergi bersama tapi kau tidak mau," Naruto berkata sambil memajukan bibir. Ia duduk di sebelah ku, dengan kepalanya bersandar di dada ku. Aku merangkul bahunya dan mencium puncak rambut Naruto—menghirup aroma rambutnya yang membuat candu. "Kau tidak bilang kalau akan pergi kemari," aku membalas.

Aku bisa mendengar kalau Naruto menggerutu, sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke baju _gakuran_ ku. Ia menyamankan posisinya disana.

"Biarlah, yang penting ketemu Sasuke lagi," katanya, sambil terkikik.

.

.

.

.

Yang ku tahu hanyalah, sekarang aku tidak lagi sendirian. Aku kembali lagi bersama Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang kucintai atas bumi dan langit.

Kami berdua hidup tanpa degupan jantung dan tanpa mengedipkan mata. Kami berpijak pada awan-awan tipis dan busur pelangi yang membujur di angkasa. Kami menjelajahi langit yang tiada ujung, menunggangi bintang dan sesekali meledek bulan yang suka kejar-kejaran dengan surya.

Tiap hari kami mendengar doa-doa dari permukaan bumi, mereka orang-orang yang berlutut memanjatkan kalimat sayang dan kasih atas kepergian kami dari alam fana yang dinilai begitu lekas.

Mereka mengharapkan supaya kami baik-baik saja di sini, di tempat ini.

"Sasuke," ada Naruto yang memanggil ku.

.

.

 _Tenang saja_ , wahai kalian yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan ku di alam sana.

.

.

"Ayo main!" cengenges Naruto juga rentangan tangannya meraih ku kembali, merengkuh ku untuk melakukan kegiatan yang belum pernah kami lakukan semasa kami di dunia—untuk menghabiskan waktu yang sebenarnya _eternal_. Takkan bernah berhenti. Takkan pernah habis.

.

.

.

 _Aku pasti bahagia!_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AkaiLoveAoi

* * *

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni hao untuk para pembaca dimana pun berada, sebenarnya Ao bikin apa sih ini aduh maaf ya, ini cuman curhat yang gak tau harus ditaro mana tapi pengen tetep publish (kan ga jelas, emang -_-). Ao juga gak pengen ini kebuang gitu aja sia-sia kasian otak Ao heuheu (padahal katanya lagi WB) emang gajelas banget hahaha. Dudududuh.

Ao nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu _Vogel im Kafig_ , OST dari fandom sebelah. Rekomen loh lagunya (apalagi kalian yang suka jejermanan gitu, apa sih?)

Oke, _don't forget to review!_

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
